Over Worked
by Fenris13
Summary: Seto Kaiba's love has been kidnapped! Who is the culprit? Why did they do it? SetoJoey, adorable fluff warning, shounen-ai


"Don't worry…I'll find you."

Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the card he held in his hand. His beloved was missing. The only proof that his love had been taken was the card he found on the floor in his office. That and he couldn't find his beloved anywhere.

His love had been stolen during the night when Seto had been asleep, in between the hours of two and six A.M. Seto would have noticed immediately had he been awake, and the captor would have been discovered much sooner. For once, Seto cursed Joey. If he hadn't pleaded with Seto—'Oh, please, Seto? You always look _so_ tired! You need to get more than one hour of sleep! It isn't healthy'—maybe he would have been awake. His love would not have been kidnapped.

Seto's detective work was quick and efficient, not like the bimbos on the police force who took twelve hours to locate a missing person who had been hiding in the basement the entire time. Idiots. No, Seto knew the exact time his love had been last seen, down to the last minute. He knew where his love usually frequented intimately, what his love consumed, when, and how much, when his love slept, everything. One could almost call Seto…obsessed. Seto knew who had been in the mansion at the time of the kidnapping, where they slept, and would soon know their alibis.

He visited with the maids first. They all sat in the waiting room outside his home office Joey had insisted on—'Please, Seto! I want to spend more time with you! I feel like we never see each other anymore'—, nervously crossing their legs or chewing on nails wondering who was getting fired. Turns out, no one was getting fired. Mr. Kaiba only wanted to know where all the maids who had been in the mansion between the hours of two and six A.M that morning had been. All had either been asleep in their quarters, grabbing a late night snack, or cleaning out a dusty guest room no one had ever used.

Of course, Seto checked all the security tapes to confirm their stories. They were all telling the truth, though one had been reading a trashy romance novel, but he would let that transgression slide. Goodness knows he wouldn't _ever_ tell Joey he knew he was reading Johanna Lindsey novels.

Right about now you're probably wondering why Seto doesn't just check the tapes in his bedroom to find the culprit, right? Well…that's a whole 'nother story, one we won't get into, but in a nutshell, they were removed due to Joey not liking the fact that, ever since he got involved with Seto, the only footage they captured was porn. Seto had them removed quickly and they were never spoken of again. The tapes were either trashed or sold on the black market. He had to get rid of them fast, especially since none of the female security guards (or the kinky voyeurs) could be trusted to not watch them. Curse the horny single women with a love for bishies who kiss one another.

*oOo*

Elsewhere…

Joey panted, wide-eyed, as he ran through the heavy brush of the forest he found himself in, holding an object in his arms tight against his chest as if it were extremely precious to him.

_I hope Seto is alright…knowing him, he'll flip out and call the freaking armed forces. He'll go on a freaking rampage and get the _government_ on finding—_

The thought was cut off as Joey stumbled on a root placed conveniently in his path (A/N: For Plot Reasons!) that sent him rolling down an unexpected hill.

_Oof! Oh no! Is it alright?!_

Joey hastily inspected the object.

_Phew. I hope __**he**__ doesn't find me. I'll be dead if __**he**__ finds me with this! I have to hid it, but where? Where will it be safe?! I might have to stay with it, just in case, until __**he**__ gives up!_

And with that thought in mind, Joey dashed back into the forest, in search of a hiding place for himself and the oh-so-mysterious object in his arms.

*oOo*

Back at the Kaiba Mansion…

Well, harrumph.

Seto had interviewed everyone on the staff, even those who hadn't even been there and none had gone near his room or his office. He even spoke with _Mokuba_, although he highly doubted Mokuba would have kidnapped his beloved. Besides, he had already tried depriving Seto of his love, his life, his…_**precious**_…before, back in high school. He wouldn't try again, but Seto knew someone who might…try, that is. Seto wondered why he hadn't even considered it before! Well, he knew why, he just didn't want to acknowledge that _**he**_ may have done it. It would explain a lot. How the kidnapper escaped suspicion for so long. Why the Red Eyes Black Dragon had been on the floor of his _office_ of all places.

Where was Joey?

Joey _never_ went _anywhere_ without the Red Eyes Black Dragon, just like Seto went _everywhere_ with his beloved, locked up in a briefcase. This meant that the culprit, although it pained Seto to think it, was Joey Wheeler. Joey Wheeler, the CEO's boyfriend/lover/hubby-in-all-but-marriage, had stolen Seto Kaiba's laptop.

*oOo*

"Joey! I know you're here! Come out before I have to come get you!"

Joey shuddered from his hidey hole in a hollow tree he had found, curled up in a ball to fit in the tight space, clutching Seto's laptop like a life preserver.

"Hell no! You can come find me, thank you!"

Seto let out an exasperated sigh at Joey's inability to cooperate and followed the beep of the locator, glad he had chipped both his laptop and Joey--his laptop when he had sufficient funds, and Joey when he had realized how committed to him (A/N: in love with him) **committed** to him he was. The surgery was performed without Joey's knowledge--they did it in the middle of the night when Joey was dead asleep, drugged him, performed surgery, and left. Joey never suspected a thing, except when he heard this faint pinging from the back of his head when Seto was feeling clingy and stalker-esque.

"You have a problem Seto!" Joey yelled. "You are _so_ overworked! You need to take a day off, I swear!"

Seto had now reached the opening to Joey's hidey hole, reasonably worried due to the sound of his choked voice--he might be crying in there. It was reasonably large, as holes in trees go, Joey was scrunched up in one corner, huddled in a tight ball, Seto's beloved pressed tightly against his chest, his knuckles white from holding it. His face was hidden by his knees and his hair. Seto sighed and pulled off his cumbersome white trench coat, and let it fall to the ground as he pulled himself into the tree cubby.

"I never get to talk to you anymore, Seto. Or kiss you, or hug you, or _see_ you, or even be around to enjoy your company. Either you're at work, in the office, or on your laptop. I don't spend time with you at all..."

By now Joey had stopped yelling, noticing Seto had climbed in with him, and they were pressed up together with their sides touching. Seto heard the dejection and tears in Joey's voice, and knew this was serious. Joey had pulled an assortment of pranks before, one including a piñata and some toothpaste, but the laptop was new. Joey got Seto's attention by pulling a prank, and Seto had learned what Joey was mad about and how serious it was based on what the prank was and the intensity of it. Joey knew exactly how serious Seto was when it came to his laptop, so this latest prank was big. Seto sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Being in love did that to people.

"Joey," he said, gently sliding the laptop out of Joey's vice-like grip and setting it aside, "you do know you can tell me, right? You don't have to go to such extreme measures."

Joey sighed. "I know. But can't you have a day or two off sometime? You work too hard, don't get enough sleep, and I _really_ want to spend more time with you." He looked up at Seto hopefully. "Just the two of us," he added, shooting the laptop in the corner a glare before turning his eyes back to Seto. Seto smiled at Joey, a smirky, teasing kind of smile, and ruffled his hair, taking the opportunity to sling an arm over his shoulder.

"Silly puppy, what do you call today?" Seto was teasing. Again.

"Seto!"

Seto smiled a real smile and pressed his forehead against Joey's.

"Of course. We'll take the rest of this week and the next week off."

They kissed, sitting in the hollow of a tree, and the beloved laptop was forgotten.

* * *

Oh, gosh, I can't believe I forgot to add this in the original posting of the story. The Authors Notes! Yay! Thank you everyone who has read it so far. When I opened the story traffic for this story, I was seriously shocked at how many people had looked at it. The same day I posted it. I am still shaking with the adrenaline boost that sight gave me. Hoo! Thank you soo so much! And remember, Please Review!

Disclaimer~: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, I just twist them and their sexual preferences!


End file.
